Ok This is gonna take a while
by Holmes1216
Summary: Yeah yeah, I shouldn't be writing another story,but the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone: What if Jim found Khan instead of Marcus? What if Khan had no memories of his past life? What if there was a mildly cracky fic all about it? T for Khan's Epicness and Spock's Badassery. Khan/OC at the end.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was watching STID (I am now an official Trekkie. My dad even has a uniform, which I may or may not be forcing him to find for me...), and I was all like 'Holy crudz, what if Jim found Khan not that horrible Mark dude?! Well, this the end product. **

**Also, seeing Benedict's cheekbones in 3D wasn't bad either...**

Jim looked down into the Cryopod, and saw a handsome man with cheekbones the size of the academy, black curly hair and pink lips, laying with his eyes shut and frost all around his face. He frowned

"Spock! C'mere" he called. The half vulcan raised an eyebrow (Number 51: Curious, see 500 different things Spock's eyebrows could mean by Jim Kirk) and walked over

"Yes Captain?" He asked

"Look at this! Its a man!" he said excitedly, Spock eyebrow number 38 rose: exasperation, as he glanced down into the pod

"Yes Captain, I can see that" he said in what most people would call and emotionless voice, Jim however knew that this was the voice he used when his best friend was mentally face palming at his obviousness. He rolled his eyes

"Fine! Be boring! But! The question is, why is he there and can we get him out?" He mused. Spock inwardly bashed his head against said pod while maintaining a cool mask as he said

"That, however, would be illogical captain, we do not now anything about this man, as you call him, he could very well be not human at all. Releasing him would be completely unreasonable until we know that he is harmless for certain" he explained, hoping that for once his best friend would actually listen to reason, however, knowing Jim, he doubted it. True to his prediction, Jim started randomly pressing buttons, at the same time a frantic Bones rushed over

"DAMMINT JIM! Stop it! We have no idea who this guy is and- Oh crap" he cut himself off when the mans eyes shot open and his sat bolt upright, staring at them all with mild curiousity

"Hello, would you care to explain where the hell I am?"


	2. Chapter 2

_"DAMMIT JIM! Stop it! We have no idea who this guy is and- Oh crap" he cut himself off when the mans eyes shot open and his sat bolt upright, staring at them all with mild curiosity_

_"Hello, would you care to explain where the hell I am?"_

Well, what Bones did next would forever earn him nasty glares and several cases of 'the replicator turned my food pink and I'm the only one?!' Disease. You can guess what he did. No? Oh, well, he battle cried and launched at the man and stabbed him with a hypo.

... Nothing. Didn't work. The man raised an eyebrow and Jim immediately recognised it as Eyebrow Número Uno:- why, stupid, pitiful human, did you take that course of action? The most common Eyebrow. Spock internally growled. This weird guy just woke up and stole his eyebrow manoeuvres, not cool! No one stole his eyebrow manoeuvres! He quickly locked this thought away and settled for staring coldly at the man instead of ripping his eyebrows off his head. Bones flushed a shade of red that would have made a tomato run away in shame. Jim started giggling loudly then he went into mild hysterics. The mans eyebrow was still firmly fixed into his hairline and had a look on his face that clearly said

'Holy hell. These guys are complete loonies. Get me away!' Jim's laughing slowly died down until it was mild snickering. The Captain stuck out his hand towards the man and grinned

"Hey! I'm Captain James T. Kirk of the Enterprise. Who the heck are you?"

"That, James T. Kirk of the Enterprise' the man drawled 'Is the problem. I don't know who I am" Jim frowned

"Well, thats helpful. Anyway, this is Spock, my first officer, and the guy who tried to stab you with a giant needle' here Bones shot a dirty look at his friend ' Is Doctor McCoy. But everyone calls him Bones" he introduced. The man smirked at Bones. Bones shivered. "Over here in the redshirts there are...oh. There all dead. something becoming something of a problem now..." He trailed off, then suddenly perked up again. "Ohh. You need a name. Something cool...like...um...Stuart!" He suggested. The man glared

"Call me that, ever, ever again. And I swear I will shred everything you have every loved." He growled. Kirk shrugged.

"what about...Leonard? OH F-" he was cut off by his doctor catching up with him and stabbing him in the neck with a hypo.


End file.
